Terrarian
Summary The Terrarian 'is the unnamed protagonist of the Terraria franchise. The Terrarian along with The Guide appear in a mysterious land named Terraria alongside their guide. Slowly but surely, they started defeating local monstrosities and removing the corruption of the land. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | At least 7-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least High 5-A Name: The Terrarian Origin: Terraria Gender: Variable Age: Unknown Classification: Terrarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, and accelerates the longer he goes without taking damage), Never needs to Reload, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Summoning, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Including lowered defense, fire, cursed fire, frostfire, solar fire, and more), Resistance to Status Effects such as Being Poisoned, Freezing Effects, Curses, Confusion and Slowing Effects, Resistance to Lava, Danmaku, Invisibility, Resistance to knockback (Cannot be moved by enemies), Pain Resistance (Can continue to fight unimpeded even when being telepathically inflicted massive amount of pain), Can survive in space, Can walk on water, Can breathe underwater, Does not slip on slippery surfaces | Same as before, Endless musket pouch (bullets), Endless quiver (arrows), Limited Flight, Homing Attack (Chlorophyte bullets and certain magic attacks), Can turn into a Werewolf or a Merfolk, Life-force Absorption, Invulnerability (For 1.33 seconds every time he takes damage), Teleportation, Can attack Souls and Intangible beings, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation (Capable of summoning a ring of fire surrounding them) | Same as before + Gravity Manipulation and Portal Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to break down stone wall with ease) | At least Town level (Stronger than the King Slime) | At least Island level (On par with the Wall of Flesh) | At least Island level, likely higher (Much stronger than before. Capable of defeating the Mechanical Bosses) | At least Dwarf Star level (Easily beat the Celestial Towers and fought on par with the Moon Lord). Can ignore durability to an extent with Luminite bullets and with the Solar Eruption, which is selectively intangible, and with the Lightning Aura Staff, which completely ignores enemy defense by adding the enemy's defense to the weapon's damage (this effect doesn't work on enemies with extremely high defence like Skeletron Prime in rage mode). Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Frostpark boots's top speed is 34 mph and some mounts can reach 61 mph) with Massively Hypersonic combact and reaction speed (Can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lighting from close range).' 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can swing around huge weapons and blocks of pure gold. Capable of sending massive turtles several meters into the air with a single slap) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Town Class | At least Island Class | At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: Wall level | At least Town level | At least Island level | At least Island level, likely higher | At least Dwarf Star level Stamina: Extremely High, can fight for days non-stop, Low flight Stamina, Runs out of mana easily but has thousands of mana potions that can be used consecutively and instantly. Range: Several meters, At least 5000 meters with some ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Healing Potions (usually almost 100), Mana Potions (thousands), Grappling Hook, Portable UFO, Cell Phone, Assorted Melee Weapons, Weaponized Yoyos, Flails, Guns, Bows, Rapid-Fire Rocket Launchers, Magic Staffs, Magic Tomes, Summoning Staffs, Sentries, Torches, Blocks, multiple armor sets, various accessories, bullets, arrows, explosives, etc. Intelligence: Gifted; a survivor capable of crafting magical artifacts, guns, fine swords, and complex mechanical devices. Can use alien weapons. Skilled in dodging attacks. Weaknesses: Without items, he is much weaker, slower, and less durable. Has no other method of Combat without the use of weapons. Must wait 60 seconds to consume another health potion after using one. | Same as before, but must only wait 45 seconds to consume another health potion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Melee Sets= *'Meowmere:' A very powerful sword that shoots kittens with rainbow trails *'Star Wrath:' A powerful sword that makes shooting stars fall from the sky *'Solar Eruption:' A selectively intangible, fiery flail that burns opponents *'Terrarian:' A weaponized Yoyo that releases homing projectiles *'Daybreak:' Fiery javelins that keep damaging the target with solar flame *'Solar Flare Armor:' Boosts physical abilities, summons a protective shield that can be used to dash and ram enemies |-|Ranged Sets= *'Phantasm:' A Bow that shoots four arrows at once at a rapid pace with a damaging after image that gets faster the more times it hits the enemy *'Vortex Beater:' A gun that fires homing bullets alongside homing rockets. *'S.D.M.G:' A machine gun with an even more rapid fire rate and homing bullets *'Celebration:' Rocket launcher that shoots two firework rockets with each shot *'Vortex Armor:' Boosts ranged damage, can activate a stealth mode that boosts performance even more and render the user invisible but with lower mobility |-|Magic Sets= *'Last Prism:' A Laser Beam made out of light with extremely high damage, but requires a lot of mana *'Lunar Flare:' Magic spell which calls lunar flares from the sky to strike any target. *'Nebula Blaze:' Fires rapid blasts of homing magic from Orion's Belt *'Nebula Arcanum:' Fires a slow, homing astral blast that will linger around the target for more damage *'Nebula Armor:' Boosts magic damage, hitting the target makes them drop boosts of either mana, damage or life |-|Summoning Sets= *'Rainbow Crystal Staff:' Summons a crystal that attacks with multiple beams of light that hit enemies instantly *'Stardust Cell Staff:' Summons teleporting, flying cells that deal damage over time *'Stardust Dragon Staff:' Summons a long, intangible dragon to ram enemies *'Lunar Portal Staff:' Summons a portal that fires a giant beam at the target *'Queen Spider Staff:' Summons A stationary giant spider that shoots eggs *'Stardust Armor:' Boost number of minions and their strength, summons a Stardust guardian who attacks enemies with a short-range energy blast around it, can be placed anywhere at will and distract foes. Total Jojo rip-off. |-|Potions= *'Invisibility Potion:' Self Explanatory *'Inferno Potion:' Create a ring of fire that burns everything around the drinker *'Gills Potion:' Let the user breathe in water, but must be toggled off to breathe air (Unnecessary with Celestial stone equipped) *'Water Walking Potion:' Self Explanatory, works on other liquids too *'Obsidian Skin Potion:' Gives immunity to lava and lavabreathing *'Hunter Potion:' Gives the user sight of every hostile enemy around him, even if they are hidden, invisible, or behind walls *'Gravity Potion:' Can reverse his own gravity to fall upwards, and can be toggled on and off |-|Accessories= *'Ankh Shield:' Improves defense and gives immunity to many debuffs and flinching *'Wings:' Gives limited flight *'Bundle of Balloons:' Gives quadruple jump *'Star Veil:' Summons falling stars and allows for 1.33 seconds of invulnerability upon being hit *'Celestial Stone:' Increases physical abiltiies, and turns the terrarian into a Werewolf at night and a Merfolk in water, further boosting his physical abilities and underwater mobility respectively. Also grants the ability to breathe in any liquid *'Frozen Turtle Shell': Halves damage when he drops below half health. *'Gravity Globe:' Allows the Terrarian to reverse Gravity while on a surface. |-|Other= *'Lunar Hook:' A 4-sided magical hook that apparently can pull the Moon down *'Master Ninja Gear:' Lets the user dodge any attack with a 10% chance and gives them the ability to dash *'Portal Gun:' Same as in the game Portal. *'Cosmic Car Key:' Teleports a small UFO around the Terrarian that grants unlimited flight. All items can still be used and will go through the UFO. *'Cell Phone:' Teleports the Terrarian home, and displays basic information about damage per second, speed, enemies, etc Key: Base | Early Game | Mid Game | Mid-Late Game '''| '''End of Game Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Steve (Minecraft) Steve's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Cirno (Touhou Project) Cirno's profile (6-C version. Speed was equalized, and victory was via knockout) Notable Losses: Khârn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Khârn's Profile (Terraria was High 5-A, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man's Profile (Both were High 5-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Terraria Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Werewolves Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5